Defect
"Everyone you've hurt, everyone you've killed, everyone who suffered throughout this despair, it's all gonna come back to bite you in the ass, mark my words..." - Defect to Lowercase in Defect Defector, more commonly referred to as Defect, was an inhabitant of The Magic Railroad. After being released from his prison cell by Ryan and Gordon, he tried to help them get back to Sodor. History Defect used to live peacefully in the magic railroad until the king attacked, after several failed attempts to escape he eventually surrendered and was locked up and prepped for execution. Role in Plot Magic Railroad Arc Gordon and Ryan find him in his cell and help him out, in return he tries to help them escape. He guides them through the railroad, but is eventually shot by King Lowercase and engages in a sword fight with him while Ryan and Gordon escape, he manages to hold his own, but is overwhelmed and stabbed from behind, he is burnt alive as punishment for treason. Personality Defect is serious and quick to act in serious situations. He is shown to enjoy himself when fighting an opponent, and shows no concern when injured, as seen when he loses his right eye during a sword fight. He became depressed after failing to protect Lady and getting imprisoned, but after being rescued by Ryan and Gordon, he slowly started to cheer up and become more hopeful, even smiling during his execution. Abilities *'Knowledge' - Defect also has a vast knowledge of the Magic Railroad as he was able to successfully navigate his way around the railroad with Gordon, Ryan and Ninja Buddy. *'Durability' - Defect is shown to be extremely tough, as shown when he was shot by King Lowercase and managed to continue with what he was doing like nothing was wrong. *'Strength' - It's implied that Defect has incredible strength as shown when he forced Gordon through the gate of his prison cell, smashed open a wall by himself and when he was able to fend off multiple Zealots at once. Equipment *'Sword' - Defect has a long grey sword that he used in his fight against King Lowercase which was also his final fight. *'Stolen Guns' - In A New World, Gordon, Defect and Ryan stole some guns. Defect could use them to take out enemies, however, he never uses them. *'Morning Star' - Defect briefly wielded a weapon resembling a morning star to fight off the Magic Railroad Zealots. *'Smoke Bomb' - Defect used a smoke bomb to blind his enemies, mainly King Lowercase, to make an escape. *'Mini Cannon' - At some point Defect owned a cannon that could contain Minis and shoot them at enemies. Despite never being seen using it, it is likely that he was experienced with it. He gave the cannon to Gordon before he died. DEFECT.jpg|Defect's sword Stolenguns2.jpg|Defect's stolen gun Defectblade.jpg|Defect's Chainsaw Blade Defectsmokebomb.jpg|Defect's Smoke Bomb NinjaBuddyCannon.jpg|The Mini Cannon Appearances Episodes= *'Magic Railroad Arc' - A New World, Despair and Defect *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - The Twat in the Hat (Ask Mike only, doesn't speak) and Fifty Shades of Purple (mentioned) Battles Magic Railroad Arc *Defect vs. Zealots: Win *Defect vs. King Lowercase: Rematch: Lose Trivia *Defect's real name has never been revealed. *Defect is a Blue Ben with a white piece of paper covering his nameplates and side tanks, with Defect written in red paint on it. The flashback version is the same, but without the writing on the side. A knockoff Bill repainted was used for his execution, the burnt "Defect" signs on him were reused from the other defects from episode 2. *Defect is the first major character to die on screen. *Defect was based on the character, Defect Mogeko from Mogeko Castle. *Oliver said he regrets not giving Defect an Australian accent and will give him one in the remastered episodes and any future appearances. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Magic Railroad Category:The Sudric Legends (Group) Category:Other Dimensions Category:Deceased Category:Males